dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
After some talks with Walt Disney Pictures, Touchstone Pictures and DreamWorks SKG Televison. DC Comics and Marvel Animation continues with a of El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Origin El Tigre was created by a husband-and-wife team named Jorge Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua along with others who were employed to make the show. The couple made the project from experiences they had when they were younger. Manny Rivera is based on Jorge's young self and Frida Suárez is based on Sandra's. Many things known of the show were based on actual events or parts in Jorge's life. His father was an Artist (Which was viewed as Good) and his grandfather was a General in the military (Which was viewed as Evil). That idea was exaggerated to the idea of Super Heroes and Villains. The city Miracle City is based on Mexico City, where Jorge grew up Intro When an episode starts, a green fire spreads from the middle and a look at Miracle City is seen. We see a bird with a sombrero fly up from the words on the volcano saying Miracle City and is burned by lava while a Narrator says "Miracle City! A spicy cesspool of crime and villainy!". It then zooms onto Manny and Frida walking on the sidewalk. The narrator speaks again as it zooms on Manny "This is the story of Manny Rivera!". Manny then changes into his El Tigre form while the narrator says "Better known as..." where Manny says "El Tigre!". Then it shows White Pantera running and make a Large jump while the narrator says "Son of the Legendary hero..." where Rodolfo says "White Pantera!". Then it shows a laughing Grandpapi on treasure while the narrator says "Grandson of the Super Villain..." where Granpapi says "Puma Loco!". Then parts of Frida form together on the front of a card with the number 13 on the top-right corner and she plays her guitar. The theme of the show then plays while Manny and Rodolfo are chasing criminals and then shows Manny and Grandpapi running from cops. Manny and Frida are shown giving food to the other school students perhaps for food fights. But they are in trouble for it and get sent to Detention from the Principal. Then Manny and Frida are shown on the top of the Miracle City Volcano riding it down with a shopping cart while wearing helmets. But crashing into a cactus and landing into a monster's legs. Manny gets into a challenge position towards it, but Frida runs off and waves. While Manny is squashed by the monster. Then it shows Manny, Rodolfo, and Grandpapi in normal forms who then transform into their Superhero form. And the title shows after El Tigre roars. Roles Main article: List of El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera roles Main/Heroes Major Roles *The Director (voiced by Paul O'Sullivan) *The Detective (voiced by Danny Wells) Superheroes #Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera (voiced by Don Hahn) #Jorge "Grandpapi" Rivera/Puma Loco (voiced by Martin Sheen) #Superman (Leader) (voiced by George Newbern) #Wonder Woman (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) #Bruce Wayne/Batman (3rd leader and Defacto Leader) (voiced by Kevin Conroy) #*Kate Kane/Batwoman(voiced by Christina J Moore) #*Terry McGinnis/Batman Beyond (voiced by Andrew Garfield) #*Tim Drake/Robin (voiced by Jesse McCartney) #*Jason Peter Todd/Red Hood (a villain in main) (voiced by Jude Law) #*Stephanie Brown/Spoiler/Batgirl/Robin (voiced by Tobey Maguire) #*Carrie Kelly/Robin (voiced by Kirsten Dunst) #*Damian Wayne/Robin (voiced by Max Charles) #*Robin John Blake/Nightwing (voiced by Jonathan Frakes) #*Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (voiced by Mae Whitman) #Tyler "Ty" Archer/Grossology (voiced by Michael Cohen) #Abigail "Abby" Archer/Grossology (voiced by Krystal Meadows) #Spider-Man (voiced by Josh Keaton) #Captain America (4th leader) (voiced by Brian Bloom) #Black Panther (voiced by Hakeem Kae-Kazim) #Iron Man (5th leader) (voiced by Adrian Pasdar) #*JARVIS (coiced by David Kaye) #Luke Cage (voiced by Christopher B. Duncan) #Thor (6th leader) (voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) #Zatanna (voiced by Jennifer Hale) #Barry Allen/Flash (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) #Martian Manhunter (7th leader) (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) #Vixen (voiced by Gina Torres) #War Machine (voiced by James Mathis III) #Fantastic 4 (Science Devision) #*Mister Fantastic (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) #*Invisible Woman (voiced by Grey DeLisle) #*Thing (voiced by John DiMaggio) #*Human Torch (voiced by David Kaufman) #Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (8th leader) (voiced by Nathan Fillion) #John Stewart/Green Lantern (voiced by Phil LaMarr) #Crimson Fox (voiced by Holly Fields) #Elektra (voiced by Gabrielle Carteris) #Supergirl (In her superman uniform) (voiced by Summer Glau) #Captain Atom (voiced by Xander Berkeley) #Daredevil (voiced by Brian Bloom) #Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers (Wonder Woman's ally) (voiced by April Stewart) #X-Men (Covert Team) #*Wolverine (voiced by Steven Blum) #*Cyclops (voiced by Troy Baker) #*Shadowcat (voiced by Kim Mai Guest) #*Lockheed (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) #*Iceman (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) #*Beast (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) #*Jubilee (voiced by Danica McKellar) #*Rogue (voiced by Kieren Van Der Beek) #*Storm (voiced by Susan Dalian) #*Nightcrawler (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) #*Colossus (voiced by Jim Ward) #*Gambit (voiced by J.B. Blanc) #*Havok (voiced by Josh Keaton) #*Jean Grey (Friends with Wonder Woman) (voiced by Jennifer Hale) #*Professor X (voiced by Patrick Stewart) #Wildcat (voiced by Edward Asner) #Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) #Hawkeye (voiced by Chris) #Aquaman (voiced by Miguel Ferrer) #Silver Sable (Ultimate version) (voiced by Nikki Cox) #Carter Hall/Hawkman (voiced by James Remar) #Vigilante (voiced by Nathan Fillion) #Silver Surfer (voiced by John DiMaggio) #Green Arrow (voiced by Neal McDonough) #Booster Gold (voiced by Tom Everett Scott) #*Skeets (voiced by Billy West) #Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (voiced by Maria Canals Barrera) #B'wana Beast (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) #Doctor Fate (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) #The Question (voiced by Keith Szarabajka) #Plastic Man (voiced by Tom Kenny) #Deadpool (voiced by Nolan North) #Moon Knight (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) #Hulk (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) #*Bruce Banner (voiced by Neal McDonough) #Ghost Rider (voiced by Nolan North) #Doctor Light (voiced by Lauren Tom) #Metamorpho (voiced by Scott Menville) #Black Lightning (voiced by LeVar Burton) #Katana (voiced by Kim Mai Guest) #Geo-Force (voiced by Hunter Parrish) #Halo (voiced by Grey DeLisle) #S.H.I.E.L.D. (Government Connection) #*Nick Fury (voiced by Chi McBribe): Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. #*Black Widow (voiced by Laura Baily) #*Maria Hill (voiced by Kari Wührer) #*Jimmy Woo (voiced by Nolan North) #*Clay Quartermain (voiced by Troy Baker) #*Mockingbird (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) #*Brent Jackson (voiced by Jeff Bennett) #*Sharon Carter (voiced by Grey DeLisle): Girlfriend of Captain America #*Dum Dum Dugan (voiced by John DiMaggio) #*Kymberly Taylor (voiced by Lisa Ann Beley) #*S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kane, Bruce Timm, Patrick Warburton, Travis Willingham, Wally Kurth, Jeff Bennett, David Wills and Phil LaMarr) #*Mandroids (Various voices) #Congorilla (voiced by Marc Thompson) #Obsidian (voiced by Marc Thompson) #Falcon (voiced by Lance Reddick) #Justice (voiced by Sean Donnellan) #Grace (voiced by Lisa Ortiz) #Fire (voiced by Grey DeLisle) #Raptor/Gary Wilton Jr (voiced by Lex Lang) #Spy Smasher (voiced by Sean Schemmel) #Ice (voiced by Kimberly Oja) #She-Hulk (wears a puple swimsuit and wristbands) (voiced by Maria Canals) #Iron Fist (voiced by Loren Lester) #Steel (voiced by Michael Dorn) #Cloak and Dagger (voiced by Ahmed Best (Cloak) and America Young (Dagger)) #Ray Palmer/Atom (voiced by John C. McGinley) #Aztek (voiced by Corey Burton) #Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E. (voiced by Hope Levy (Stargirl) and Phil Morris (S.T.R.I.P.E.)) #Jim Corrigan/Spectre (voiced by Gary Cole) #Hawk and Dove (voiced by Greg Ellis (Hawk) and Dee Bradley Baker (Dove)) #Etrigan the Demon (voiced by MIchael T. Weiss) #Metal Men (voiced by Hynden Walch, Corey Burton, Lex Lang, Bill Fagerbakke, Brian Bloom and Dee Bradley Baker) #Blackhawk (voiced by Robert Picardo) #Prodigy (voiced by LeVar Burton) #Vision (voiced by Roger Rose) #Captain Marvel/Billy Batson (voiced by Rob Lowe) #Captain Marvel Jr. (voiced by Bruce Timm) #Scarlet Witch (voiced by Kate Higgins) #Huntress (voiced by Tara Strong) #Wonder Man (voiced by Phil LaMarr) #Black Canary (voiced by Grey DeLisle) #Spider-Woman (voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) #Doctor Strange (voiced by James Horan) #Wasp and Giant-Man/Ant-Man (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey (Wasp) and Wally Wingert (Giant-Man/Ant-Man) #Firestar (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) #Songbird (voiced by Emmanule Chiruqi) #Mystek (voiced by Marc Thompson) #Sentry (voiced b Eric Bauza) #Red Tornado (voiced by Jeff Bennett) #Tigra (voiced by Lenore Zann) #Vibe (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) #Maxima (voiced by Charlotte Sullivan) #Valkyrie (voiced by Michelle Trachtenberg) #Roy Harper/Speedy (voiced by Fred Savage) #Patriot (voiced by Ogie Banks) #Teen Titans (Rookies) #*Conner Kent/Superboy (wears Superman uniform) (voiced by Kirby Morrow) #*Beast Boy (voiced by Greg Cipes) #*Starfire (voiced by Jodi Benson) #*Raven (voiced by Tara Strong) #*Cyborg (voiced by Khary Payton) #*Kid Flash (voiced by Jason Spisak) #*Aqualad/Garth (voiced by Will Wheaton) #*Miss Martain (voiced by Danica McKellar) #*Donna Troy (voiced by Maria Sokoloff) #*Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl (voiced by Lacey Chabert) #*Rocket (voiced by Kittie) #*Vulcan (voiced by Andrew Francis) #*Static (voiced by Phil LaMarr) #Bishop (voiced by Christopher Judge) #Penance (voiced by Ben Diskin) #Guardsman (voiced by Patrick Warburton) #Blackwing (voiced by Dan Green) #Cable (voiced by Scott McNeil) #Doom Patrol (Space Devision) #*Mento (voiced by Xander Berkeley) #*Robotman (voiced by Peter Onorati) #*Elasti-Girl (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) #*Negative Man (voiced by Judge Reinhold) #*The Chief (voiced by Richard McGonagle) #M/Monet St. Croix (voiced by Salli Richardson) #Atom Smasher (voiced by James Horan) #Ronin (Ultimate version) (voiced by Sean Schemmel) #Shining Knight (voiced by Chris Cox) #Gypsy (formely Shadowcat) (voiced by Danielle Judovits) #Olympia (former member of the Crime Syndicate) (voiced by Kelly Sheridan) Villains The Scary Clown *Doki/Joker (voiced by Daniel McPhineas) **Joker Goons (voiced by Hynden Walch, Corey Burton, Lex Lang, Bill Fagerbakke, Brian Bloom, Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kane, Bruce Timm, Patrick Warburton, Travis Willingham, Wally Kurth, Jeff Bennett, David Wills and Phil LaMarr) *Gabi/Harley Quinn (voiced by Rodhora Spike) Sinister 9 #Matt Hagan/Clayface (voiced by Neil Crone) #Roman Sionis/Black Mask (voiced by Jamie Foxx) #Prince Eward/Ra's al Ghul (voiced by Andrew Garfield) #*Jewel (from Lalaoopsy)/Talia al Gul (voiced by Emma Stone) #Bongo/Electronic (voiced by Daryl Sabara) #Otto/Mister Freeze (voiced by Ernest Lu) #*Mundi/Miss Freeze (voiced by Alice Edwards) #Antonio Diego/Bane (voiced by John DiMaggio) #Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin (voiced by Danny DeVito) #Spike/Two-Face (voiced by Cathy Weseluck) #Fico/Scarecrow (voiced by James Coleman) Returring Villains *Fresco de Gecko/Riddler (voiced by Carlos Diaz) *Anabella/Poison Ivy (voiced by Emily Gerbert) *Frida Suárez/La Tigressa (2nd leader in command and in love with El Tigre) (voiced by Demi Lovato) *Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter (voiced by Jhonny Deep New Villains *The Black Charro (voiced by Williem Dafoe) *The Wigeon of Venezuela (voiced by Dylan Baker) *Slim/The Slim Slime Man (voiced by Neil Crone) *Larry/Fartor (voiced by Sean Cullen) *Joseph Puglowski/Sloppy Joe (voiced by George Buza) *El Oso (voiced by John DiMaggio) *Cara Chitin/Insectiva (voiced by Lili Francks) *Helena Globin/Scab Fairy (voiced by Jessica Holmes) *Django of the Dead (voiced by Danny Cooksey) *Sartana of the Dead (voiced by Susan Silo) *Lance Boyle/Lance Boil (voiced by Juan Chioran) *Keith Van Kobbler (voiced by Pat Mastroianni) *Mr. Fowler (voiced by Derek McGrath) *Diego/Dr. Chipotle, Jr. (voiced by James Franco) *Dr. Chipotle, Sr. (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) *Dr. Chipotle Sr. Sr. (voiced by Cliff Robertson) *Chester/Kid Rot (voiced by Travis Ferris) *Sergio/Señor Siniestro (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Dr. Cornelius Colon (voiced by Peter Keleghan) *Far-Ty (voiced by James Franco) *Evil Clone Abby (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Titanium Titan (voiced by Rene Mujica) *Humphrey Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty (voiced by Matt L. Jones) *Emiliano "Chief" Suárez/Scarecrow (voiced by James Cromwell) *Carmela Suárez/Scarecrow (voiced by Theresa Russell) *Anita and Nikita Suárez (voiced by Kirsten Dunst and Emma Stone) *Frankenbooger (voiced by Frank Welker) *Darko Crevasse (voiced by Julian Richings) *Sarah Senia (voiced by Jayne Eastwood) *Arachnidia (voiced by Maria Vacratsis) *Frederick Follicle (voiced by Stephen Ouimette) *Roger Pink-Eye (voiced by Lyon Smith) *Basso Profondo (voiced by Ben Campbell) *Gary Gumdrop (voiced by Adrian Truss) *Gundy McGoober (voiced by Bruce Pirrie) *Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo (voiced by Candi Milo) **La Tigressa Negra (voiced by Candi Milo) *Grandmami Aves/Lady Gobbler (voiced by Sally Field) *Carmelita Aves/Voltura (voiced by Amy Adams) *Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa (voiced by April Stewart) *Slitherbuddies (voiced by Frank Welker) Recurring Roles, Other Heroes, Other Villains and Other Roles *Tinkerer (voiced by Thom Adcox) *Blade (voiced by Khary Payton) *Thundra (Friends with Wonder Woman) (voiced by Bella Hudson) *The Music Miester (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) *The Terrible Trio (voiced by Phil Morris, Edoardo Ballerini and Sam Reigel) *Mad Mod (voiced by Eric Idle) *Kraven the Hunter (voiced by Jim Cummings) *General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (voiced by Keith Ferguson) *General Eiling (works for Ross) (voiced by J.K. Simmons) *Man-Bat (voiced by Peter MacNichol (Human) and Frank Welker (Beast)) *Mongul (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) *Black Cat (voiced by Tricia Helfer) *Clara Kent/Superwomen (voiced by Sumalee Montano) *Hippolyta (voiced by Susan Blakslee) *Artimis (voiced by Emmanuelle Chriqui) *Devil Dinosaur (vocals by the T-rex from Jurassic Park) *Doc Samson (voiced by Cam Clarke) *Detective Chimp (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Bronze Tiger (voiced by John DiMaggio) *Hobgoblin (voiced by Mark Hamill) *Ka-Zar (voiced by Cam Clarke) *Shanna the She Devil (voiced by Lara Gilchrist) *Zabo *Jonah Hex (voiced by Thomas Jane) *Paul "Lab Rat" Squirfenherder (voiced by M. Christian Heywood) *Commissioner James Gordon (voiced by Gary Oldman) *Amazo (the golden Android from JLU series) (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *Rhino (voiced by John DiMaggio) *Sandman (voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) *Brotherhood of mutants (minor Antagonists) **Quicksilver (voiced by Mark Hildreth) **Avalanche (voiced by James Patrick Stuart) **Domino (voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) **Toad (voiced by Nolan North) **Blob (voiced by John DiMaggio) *Wendigo (voiced by Frank Welker) *Lobo (voiced by Brad Garrett) *A-Bomb (voiced by Andrew Francis) *Skrulls (voiced by George Boothby, Dee Bradley Baker, Richard McGonagle, Kathleen Barr and Brian George) *Super-Skrull (voiced by John DiMaggio) *Titannus (voiced by David Sobolov) *Namor the Sub-Mariner (voiced by John DiMaggio) *Zzzax (Simultaneously voiced by John DiMaggio, Steven Blum and Wade Williams) *Phantom Rider (voiced by Sam Elliot) *Baby Manny Rivera (voiced by Liam Falconer) *Toddler Manny Rivera (voiced by Max Charles) *Teenange Manny Rivera (voiced by Tobey Maguire) *Adult Manny Rivera (voiced by Sam Elliot) *Senior Citizen Manny Rivera (voiced by Martin Sheen) *Baby Frida Suárez (voiced by Tara Storng) *Toddler Frida Suárez (voiced by Emma Watson) *Teenange Frida Suárez (voiced by Kirsten Dunst) *Adult Frida Suárez (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Senior Citizen Frida Suárez (voiced by Sally Field) *Emma Frost (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Stegron (voiced by Sean Schemmel) *Sauron (voiced by John Kassir) *Jeb Stuart/Huanted Tank (voiced by Tom Kenny) *The Punisher (voiced by Thomas Jane) *Doomsday (Killed by the Hulk in battle) (voiced by Michael Jai White) *Sunset Bain (voiced by Lisa Ortiz) *Proto-Bot (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Man-Ape (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Control Freak (voiced by Alexander Polinsky) *Odin (voiced by Clancy Brown) *Sif (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *Balder (voiced by Nolan North) *Hogun (voiced by John Dimaggio) *Fandral (voiced by Cam Clarke) *Volstagg (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *Ra's al Ghul (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Talia al Ghul (voiced by Andrea Bowen) *Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard (not portrayed as a villain) (voiced by Rhys Ifans) *Madame Web (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) *Senyaka (voiced by Frank Welker) *Konvikt (This version has no godlike powers and he wears a golden helmet and armor) (voiced by Richard Green) *Graak (voiced b Dwight Schultz) *Morgaine Le Fay (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) *Minotaur (voiced by Travis Willingham) *Tricephalous (voiced by Ted Biaselli) Symbiotes *Eddie Brock/Venom (a villain in trust) (voiced by John DiMaggio (Symbiote) and Quinton flynn (Human)) *Carnage (leader) (voiced by Scott Cleverdon) *Phage (wears an yellow symbiote) (voiced by Wayne Grayson) *Lasher (voiced by Danny Cooksey) *Agony (voiced by Maryke Hendrikse) *Scream (voiced by Tara Strong) *Riot (voiced by Jim Cummings) *Mayhem (a woman wears an Orange Symbiote) (voiced by Gina Gershon) *ZZZXX (a man who wears a Gray Symbiote) (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Soul (a man who wears a Violet Symbiote with four arms) (voiced by Daran Norris) *Various Symbiotes (voiced by Richard McGonagle, Kathleen Barr, Dee Bradley Baker, Hynden Walch, Grey DeLisle, Jeff Bennett, Tara Strong, Charlie Adler, Rob Paulsen, Joel Swetow, Micheal Dobson, Stephen Stanton, Kirk Thornton, Steven Blum, Lisa Ortiz, Crispin Freeman, Liam O'Brien, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Paterson Joseph, Dan Castellaneta, Nolan North and Brian Dobson) Legion of Supervillains *Lex Luthor (voiced by Clancy Brown) **Mercy Graves (voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) *Doctor Doom (voiced by Lex Lang) *Brainiac (voiced by Corey Burton) *Gorilla Grodd (voiced by Travis Willingham) *Magneto (voiced by Dwight Schultz) *Iron Monger (voiced by Jeff Bridges) *Red Skull (voiced by Liam O'Brian) *Brain (voiced by Corey Burton w/h french accent) *The Leader (voiced by Matthew Frewer) *Kingpin (voiced by John DiMaggio) *Count Nefaria (voiced by Russell Roberts) *Baron Zemo (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Ultra-Humanite (voiced by Ian Buchanan) *Lois Lane/UltraWoman (voiced by Dana Delany) *Planet Master (voiced by Stephen Root) *U-Foes (The Collectors of the group) **Vector (voiced by S. Scott Bullock) **Vapor (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) **X-Ray (voiced by Keith Ferguson) **Ironclad (voiced by Mitch Lewis) *Bane (A big huge Brute with red skin)(voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *Shriek (voiced by Courtenay Taylor) *The Shade (voiced by Stephen McHattie) *Juggernaut (voiced by John DiMaggio) *Sabretooth (voiced by Keith Szarabajka) *Crimson Dynamo (voiced by Chris Cox) *Lion-Mane (Colin Murdock) *Big Wheel (voiced by Dan Green) *Doctor Polaris (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) *Killer Frost (voiced by Jennifer Hale) *King Shark (voiced by Eric Bauza) *Bizarro (voiced by Tim Daly) *Mr. Atom (voiced by S. Scott Bullock) *Kane Garrison (voiced by Jason Griffith) *Unicorn (voiced by Michael Daingerfield) *Killer Shrike (voiced by Ty Olsson) *Gas Gang (voiced by Brian Bloom, Bill Fagerbakke, Richard McGonagle, Hynden Walch, Lex Lang and Kirk Thornton) *Harley Quinn (voiced by Arleen Sorkin) *Hydro-Man (voiced by Brad Garrett) *Zookeeper (voiced by Jason Griffith) *Black Manta (voiced by Keith David) *William Tockman/Clock King (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Doctor Octopus (voiced by Peter MacNicol): In the same animation frm the Spectacular Spider-Man **Carolyn Trainer/Lady Octopus (voiced by Tara Strong): Doc Ock's teenage apprentice *A.I.M. **MODOC (voiced by Wally Wingert) **A.I.M. Scientists (voiced by Jim Ward, Steven Blum, Catherine Taber, Richard McGonagle, Troy Baker, Travis Willingham, Nolan North and Kirk Thornton) *Atomic Skull (voiced by Lex Lang) *Scanner (voiced by Bella Hudson) *The Penguin (voiced by Nolan North) (cockney accent) *Sinestro (voiced by Jason Isaacs) *Kite Man (voiced by Jeffrey Combs) *Metroplex (voiced by Dave Fennoy) *Diamondback (voiced by Tara Sands) *Hammerhead (voiced by John DiMaggio) *Vulture (voiced by Dwight Schultz) *Ultron (voiced by Tom Kane) *Metallo (voiced by Paul Blackthorne) *Death Matel (voiced by Matthew Wood) *Alkhema (voiced by Linda Young) *The Riddler (voiced by Wally Wingert) *Tala (voiced by Juliet Landau) *Rag Doll (voiced by Jeff Bennet) *Weather Wizard (voiced by Miguel Ferrer) *Firebrand (voiced by Neal McDonough) *Mole Man (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Abomination (voiced by John DiMaggio) *Madame Masque (voiced by Lisa Zane) *Circe (voiced by Rachel York) *Ma'alefa'ak (voiced by John DiMaggio) *Ultimo (voiced by Andrew Chaikin) *Livewire (voiced by Lori Petty) *Poison Ivy (voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Blizzard (voiced by David Orth) *Per Degaton (voiced by Clancy Brown with a german accent) *Professor Zee (voiced by Dee Bradly Baker) *Killer Croc (More reptilian with a tail) (voiced by Ron Perlman) *Dreadknight (voiced by John DiMaggio) *Whiplash (voiced by Peter Kelamis) *Green Goblin (voiced by Armin Shimmerman) *Joker (voiced by Richard Epcar) *Klaw (voiced by Mark Hamill) *Absorbing Man (voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) *Trapster/Paste pot Pete (voiced by Diedrich Bader) *Mandarin (voiced by George Takei) *Red Ghost (voiced by Nolan North) *Super Apes **Mikhlo **Igor **Peotr *Star Sapphire (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) *Titanium Man (voiced by Michael Adamthwaite) *Bullseye (voiced by Daran Norris) *Galatus (voiced by Jonathan Adams) *Klarion the Witch Boy (voiced by Thom Adcox-Hernandez) *Gentleman Ghost (voiced by Greg Ellis) *Winter Soldier (voiced by Crispin Freeman) *Cheetah (voiced by Claudia Black) *Copperhead (voiced by Jose Yenque) *Scarecrow/Scarebeast (voiced by John Kassir (Scarecrow) and Dee Bradly Baker (Scarebeast)) *Solomon Grundy (voiced by Corey Burton) *Basil Karlo/Clayface II (voiced by Miguel Ferrer) *Ethan Bennet/Clayface III (voiced by Wallace Langham) *Loki (voiced by Graham McTavish) *Enchantress (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Skurge the Executioner (Voiced by Peter Lurie) *Lady Shiva (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) *Captain Cold (voiced by Steven Blum) *Stunner (voiced by Sumalee Montano) *Grey Gargoyle (voiced by Troy Baker) *Tattooed Man (voiced by Michael Jai White) *Omega Red (voiced by Mark Hamill) *Giganta (voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Constrictor (voiced by Cam Clarke) *Major Disaster (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *Firefly (voiced by Jason Marsden) *Volcana (voiced by Peri Gilpin) *Mr. Freeze (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Technovore (voiced by Joel Swetow) *HYDRA **Baron Strucker (voiced by Jim Ward): Leader of HYDRA **Grim Reaper (voiced by Lance Henriksen) **Silvermane (voiced by Miguel Ferrer) **Madame Hydra/Viper (Wonder Woman's rival) (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) **Arnim Zola (voiced by Nolan North) **Selene (voiced by April Stewart) **Gator (a Humaniod Alligator like Killer Croc) (voiced by Peter Luri) **Jackhammer (voiced by Colin Murdock) **The Gorgan (voiced by Marc Thompson with a chinese accent) **Man-Killer (voiced by Cathy Weseluck) **HYDRA agents (voiced by Steven Blum, Richard McGonagle, Scott McNeil, Lee Tucker, Travis Willingham, Joel Swetow, Daran Norris, David Kaye, Wally Kurth and Maurice LaMarche) **Doughboy (vocals by Grant Moninger) **HYDRA Dreadnoughts *Ghost (voiced by Michael Dobson) *Queen Bee (voiced by Marina Sirtis) *Shocker (voiced by Liam O'Brien) *Chemo (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Madman (voiced by Paul Dobson) *Halflife (voiced by Lee Tucker) *Count Vertigo (voiced by Steven Blum) *Graviton (voiced by Fred Tasticore) *Deathstroke (voiced by David kaye) *Sportsmaster (voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) *Professor Power (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Whirlwind (voiced by Troy Baker) *Professor Zoom (voiced by John Wesley Shipp) *KGBeast (voiced by Mark Acheson) *the Cavalier (voiced by Greg Ellis) *Fin Fang Foom (voiced by James Sie) *Conduit (voiced by Matt Lanter) *Batroc the Leaper (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Mysterio (voiced by Xander Berkeley) *Crazy Quilt (voiced by Jeffrey Tambor) *Living Laser (voiced by Louis Chirillo) *Ymir (voiced by Paul Eiding) *Electro (voiced by Crispin Freeman) *Blackfire (voiced by Hynden Walch) *Scorcher (voiced by Jason Griffith) *Chemo (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Wizard (voiced by Tom Kenny) *The Wrecking Crew **Wrecker (voiced by J. B. Blanc) **Bulldozer (voiced by James C. Mathis III) **Thunderball (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) **Piledriver (voiced by Adam Baldwin) *Scorpion (voiced by John Kassir) *Attuma (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Tiger Shark (voiced by Beau Weaver) *Batzarro (voiced by Kevin Conroy) *Felix Faust (voiced by Robert Englund) *Gizmo (voiced by Tara Strong) *Jinx (voiced by Dawnn Lewis) *Mammoth (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *Cobra (voiced by Matthew Wood) *Mad Thinker (voiced by Danny Mann) *Slab (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Multiple Man (voiced by Crispin Freeman) *Pyro (voiced by Nolan North) *Kang the Conquerer (voiced by Jonathan Adams) *Enclave **Vulcan Leader **Minerva Leader **Ceres Leader **Jupiter Leader *Headsman (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Mirror Master (voiced by Alexis Denisof) The Crime Syndicate They look the same from the film Crisis on two earths. *Ultraman (voiced by Brian Bloom) *Owlman (voiced by James Woods) *Superwoman (Wonder Woman's counterpart) (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *Johnny Quick (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris with a british actcent) *J'edd J'arkus (voiced by Michael McConnohie) *Power Ring/Hal Jordan (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) *Turrantula-Man (Spider-Man's evil counterpart who wears purple and black) (voiced by Quinton Flynn) *Poison (Venom's evil counterpart who wears a white and Black version of the symbiote and looks similar to Anti-Venom) *General U.S. (Capt America's evil counterpart) (voiced by Kyle Jones) *Iron Maniac (IronMan's evil counterpart) (voiced by Scott McNeil) *Street Gangster (Luke Cage's counterpart) (voiced by Bow Wow) *Blue Bowman (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *Scarlet Scarib (voiced by Will Friedle) *Warwolf (voiced by Mark Gibbon) *Ultragirl (Supergirl's evil counterpart) *Dr. Iguana (Lizard's counterpart who acts like a mad scientist) (voiced by Kelsey Grammer) *Arsenal Sentinal (War Machine's evil counterpart) (Khary Payton) *Barracuda (Aquaman's evil counterpart) (voiced by Daniel Riordan) *Thunderlord (Thor's evil counterpart) (voiced by Dan Green) *Gypsy Woman *Yellowjacket (Giant-Man's evil counter part) (voiced by Tom Souhrada) *Black Wasp (Wasp's evil counter part) (voiced by Colleen Clickenberd) *Extruded Man (voiced by Troy Baker) *Olympia (Donna's tall counterpart and later turns good and joins the team) (voiced by Kelly Sheridan) *Deadeye (Hawkeye's evil counterpart) (voiced by Derek Stephen Prince) *Sai *Element-Man *Black Power *White Prowler (Black Panther's evil couterpart) (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) (scottish accent) *Wild Man (Wolverine's evil counterpart) *Captain Super *Kid Super *Uncle Super *Scream Queen *Rook *Fiendish Four **Elasti-Man (voiced by Tom Souhrada) **Bowlder (voiced by David Moo) **Pyro-Dude (voiced by Jason Griffith) **Ghost-Woman (voiced by Bella Hudson) *Platinum Pacer (Silver Surfer's evil counterpart) (voiced by Pete Capella) *Universor (Galactus' good counterpart) (voiced by Dan Green) *Flame Racer (Ghost Rider's evil counterpart) (voiced by Scottie Ray) *Rick Calmness (Nick Fury's evil counterpart) (voiced by Wesley Snipes) *Eagle and Dodo (Hawk and Dove's evil counterparts) Maurice LaMarche (Eagle) Rob Paulsen (Dodo) *Doctor Normal (voiced by Ben Stein) *Commender (voiced by Todd Haberkorn) *Moltman (voiced by Nolan North) *Johnny Slush (voiced by Troy Baker with a scottish accent) *The Unremarkble Feeble (Hulk's weak counterpart) Yuri Lowenthal (Feeble) Crispin Freeman (Roy Ratner) *White Widower (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) *Leviathan (voiced by Richard Epcar) *Feline (voiced by Mae Whitman) *Daykneeler (voiced by Crispin Freeman) *Hollowdemon (voiced by Crispin Freeman) *Eye-Spy (voiced by Nolan North) *Thundress (voiced by Laura Bailey) *Dragoness (voiced by Jennifer Hale) *Wild Card (voiced by Todd Haberkorn) *Light Pacer (Dark Surfer's good counterpart) (voiced by Johnny Young Bosch) Crew *Jamie Thomason - Castign and Voice Director *Sean "Cheeks" Galloway - Lead Character Designer *Greg Weisman - Story Editor Cast 'Main Cast' *Jude Law - Manny Rivera/El Tigre and Jason Peter Todd/Red Hood *Bryce Dallas Howard - Virginia *Nicholas Castel - Whyatt Beanstalk *Tajja Isen - Princess Pea *Siera Florindo - Red Riding Hood *Zachary Bloch - Pig *Paul O'Sullivan - The Director *Danny Wells - The Detective 'Special Guest Cast' *Don Hahn - Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera and Dracula *Martin Sheen - Grandpapi Rivera/Puma Loco and Citizen El Tigre *Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Christina J. Moore - Kate Kane/Batwoman *Andrew Garfield - Terry McGinnis/Batman Beyond *Tim Daly - Clark Kent/Superman *Josh Keaton - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Daniel McPhine - Doki/The Joker and Carlito/Golden Eagle Twin #1 *Ernest Lu - Otto/Mister Freeze and Yuri Dimitrov/The Russian *Tim Rice - Derek Powers/Blight *Neil Crone - Matt Hagan/Clayface, Mike Morgan/Magma and Dr. Slim Burton/The Slim Slime Man *Tim Allen - Robert Kirkland "Kirk" Langstrom/Man-Bat *Tom Hanks - Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *James Remar - Billy Russo/The Jigsaw *Thomas Haden Church - Thomas "Tommy" Elliot/Hush *Cathy Weseluck - Spike/Two-Face, Sega, Ella, Dora Rivera, Mrs. Rodriguez and Audra *James Coleman - Fico/The Scarecrow *Demi Lovato - Frida Suárez/La Tigressa *Daryl Sabara - Bongo/Electronic *Antonio Banderas - Antonio Diego *John DiMaggio - Bane, Ma'alefa'ak, El Oso, Juggernaut, Rhino, Blob, Bronze Tiger, Kingpin, Dark Leopard, Hammerhead, General Chapuza, Zzzax #1, Thing, Abomination, Silver Surfer, Dreadknight, Super-Skrull, Hogun and Municipal President Rodriguez *Kevin Bacon - Priesdent Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Alexei Sayle - Olive/Poison Ivy *Carlos Diaz - Fresco de Gecko/The Riddler *Danny DeVito - Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin, Justice Jaguar, Principal Tonino, Takeshi Watanabe, Chorizo, Mikey, Cactus Kid, Toshiro Mifune/Cyber-Sumo, Dos Rodriguez, Tres Rodriguez, Dr. Eugene L. Butterman and Lupita *Johnny Depp - Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter 'Additional Voices' *Candi Milo - Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo/La Tigressa Negra, Poe, Carla/Golden Eagle Twin #2 and Ms. Chichita *Dee Bradley Baker - Mr. Dr. Geogre Watterson/The Riddler II, William Tockman/Clock King, Scarebeast, Professor Zee, Ra's al Ghul, Detective Chimp, Joker's Henchman, Chemo, Slab, Mutant Ninjas #1 and #2, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents #1, White Prowler, Various Symbiotes #1 and Joker Goons #1 *James Franco - Diego/Dr. Chipotle, Jr. *Jeff Bennett - Sergio/Señor Siniestro, Garfield Lynns/Firefly, The Judge, Pedro/Dr. Enchanto, Knuckles, The Silver Sombrero and Miracle City Judge *Jayne Eastwood - Queen Conformia *James Rankin - Krank and Lord Death Man *Amy Adams - Andrea Beaumont/The Phantasm and Carmelita Aves/Voltura *Sally Field - Grandmami Aves/Lady Gobbler and Citizen Frida Suárez/Chainsaw *Elton John - Drury Walker/Killer Moth *Matt L. Jones - Humphrey Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty Episodes Full Story Main article: List of El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera episodes Locations *Miracle City *The Watchtower: Headquarters for the Justice League and the Avengers *Avengers Mansion *Gross Lab *S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier *New York *STARK Tower *Hall of Justice *The Baxter Building *Metropolis *Gotham City *Hall of Doom *Dinosaur Island *Wakanda *Asgard *X-Mansion *HYDRA Island *The Vault Category:TV Series